


straight up out a dream

by mine9ercent



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mine9ercent/pseuds/mine9ercent
Summary: a soulmate au where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.###they say at the age of 15, your soulmate mark appears. it was not until zhengting was 20 when his showed up. many have thought he was a late bloomer but truth was he got his mark when he was 15 and it was only noticed on a later year reason being that his mark's unusually showed up on top of his head. what with the mark being a black spot of an indefinite shape, zhengting's was perfectly covered with his mop of hair.





	straight up out a dream

— The story behind how it was discovered was kind of a funny story. —

 

Young Zhengting, at 15, sulked over the fact that his classmates had their marks already. They expected back at him as well since he was born on the month of February, one of the people that celebrates their birthday earlier than the rest. And when his date came, nothing happened.

 

He was consoled and comforted, even his parents assured him he was one of those late bloomer cases.

 

Zhengting at 16 forgot all about the soulmate mark as he was too focused with his youth and his circle of friends didn't really pay too much mind about soulmates.

 

Zhengting was 17 and he was already a year before he goes to high school. He had met friends along the way where at some point the soulmate mark thing was brought up one day when they gathered together. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) nobody asked about Zhengting's or more like he avoided the topic as subtle as he can—which worked.

 

Zhengting celebrated his 18th birthday with his family and he wasn't happy at all. His soulmate mark still didn't appear.

 

At 19, Zhengting gave up on the idea of soulmate mark. He was getting old and he needed to grow up. Cases of some that don't have the mark have increased in number and chances are, he was one of them. At this point, Zhengting thought, he really could be one of them and considered the idea. As a little heartbreaking as it was, he needed to accept his fate.

 

He was 20 when Zhengting decided he wanted to try out a different hair color. When the stylist started working on his hair, they commented about how unique his mark was. Zhengting asked what they were talking about. The stylist didn't notice Zhengting's confused look and continued, “It's on the side of your head. A weird shape of something, just near your left ear. So what hair color did you want again?”

 

Zhengting shrugged the question thrown at him. _Weird shape what? On his head?_ Funny, he remembered bumping his head days ago and probably made a blunt on his scalp or something. Anyway, he would deal about the thing on his head later, he thought.

 

And that brought us to the present time.

 

Zhengting went back to his apartment that day after he got his hair dyed crashing into Justin's room as soon as he arrived.

 

“Justin!”

 

The poor boy jumped off his seat, Justin was never good at jump scares like that especially when he was focused over something.

 

Zhengting squinted and could partially make out strings of words on the younger's phone. So he was texting somebody.

 

“What, asshole?”

 

“Don't ever forget I'm older than you, Justin. Anyway, whatever, can you take a look at my head?”

 

Zhengting kneeled beside Justin whilst the other threw the older a weird look.

 

“What are you up to this time, ge?”

“The stylist earlier told me I had a weird thing on my head.”

 

“And you believed them? You're such an idiot, Zhengting ge. Wait, they're right! You have a weird thing on your head and that's what made you an idiot!”

 

Zhengting looked up at Justin from where he was kneeled on the floor, shooting the younger a glare. “You are so ungrateful, I hate you. Why are we roommates again?”

 

“Because I am your responsibility.” Justin grinned at the older childishly before shoving Zhengting out of his room. The younger earning a smack and a slap before Zhengting was completely out of Justin's room.

 

Later that night, Zhengting tried checking it out himself. but he had difficulty distinguishing the weird mark he was told about between the dye that somehow made a mess on his scalp. and on that particular area the stylist from earlier had pointed out, of all places.

 

Shaking his head, Zhengting let it go and went to bed.

 

###

 

Everything was forgotten the next day, like some other people do, and Zhengting went about his usual day.

 

He has a dance practice session later so Zhengting rushes out the class as soon as it ended. Zhengting held up his things in his arms as he clumsily ran in the hallway, not thinking about a sudden collision or anything because he always thought luck was on his side. And today was one of those da—

 

_Not._

 

Zhengting collided into something, or someone, when he opened his eyes after falling on his butt to see who he had bumped into.

 

“Oh, it's you.” says the familiar voice Zhengting would recognize even if he had closed his eyes.

 

“Kunkun, sorry about that. I was in a hurry.”

 

Zhengting immediately sat up to gather his things that scattered on the ground. Xukun helped himself as well.

 

“Clearly, you were in a rush. Why the hurry though? Session isn't until half an hour.”

 

Zhengting just grinned at the other, Xukun was the name. His teammate in their university's dance team. They met a year ago when the dance team was recruiting new members. Xukun was a freshman that time during the audition where everyone was impressed with his performance.

 

“Remember I was late last week and I was asked to do setup this week in return?”

 

Xukun laughed, this was what Zhengting would like to hear everyday. Every hour. Every minute if anyone would ask and if given the chance. A small smile formed on Zhengting's lips.

 

He had to admit— well he'd already admitted since last year— that he has feelings towards Xukun. Admiration at first, but now? It's more than just admiration. He was sure of that.

 

“Right! I remember. You should go, I'll take all your stuff myself. Hurry before Senior Zhang gets there ahead of you.” Xukun pat Zhengting's back with a push.

 

Zhengting mumbled “thanks” to the younger before he took off, sprinting towards the studio.

 

###

 

Practice went on until late that night when Senior Zhang decided to run the whole song for the team to practice on their own the next week as he wouldn't be around due to prior commitment.

 

Zhengting collapsed on the floor when they were given their fourth break in the past three hours of repeating a certain routine.

 

“I liked the way you dance.”

 

Xukun sat beside Zhengting while handing the latter his own water to drink.

 

“Thanks,” Zhengting replied to both Xukun's compliment on his dance and for the water.

 

Xukun always complimented his dance to which Zhengting learned to accept and thank the younger in return. In all honesty, Xukun danced way better than Zhengting. But the younger was good-natured and humble, he would appreciate and acknowledge people and their efforts.

 

Zhengting watched Xukun in his peripheral, the black mark on Xukun's bottom-right on his palm catching his attention. It wasn't a secret to everyone in the team about Xukun's soulmate mark. It was noticeable after all. What with the placement being on his palm so it was open for everyone to see. what made Zhengting noticed more this time though was that, Xukun wasn't wearing any gauge on his hand today. Not that Zhengting was being obvious about his crush towards the younger that he would notice everything about Xukun. It was just unusual. Xukun always wears one whenever they have practice so he wondered why not today?

 

Justin sat on Zhengting's other side, Xukun greeted Justin when he turned and excused himself to the bathroom. Left behind were Zhengting with his eyes following Xukun's retreating back and Justin looking at Zhengting with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“You are painfully obvious, ge. Stop being a creep.” 

 

Zhengting blinked and elbowed Justin as he sat up, “Shut up. and why are you even here?” then Zhengting remembered, “Right, you were asked to be one of our member’s proxy. Tsk. Where's chengcheng? Isn't he going to pick you up?”

 

“Excuse me but, I am not just a proxy anymore. Zeren ge is back in the team and Senior Zhang thought it would be a waste for me to stop when I already knew the dance so he decided I'll join the team this competition.”

 

Zhengting blinked, his mouth gaped open. Because wow, Senior Zhang just indirectly recruited Justin in the team when the kid wasn't even in the university yet. Well, he is, but in the high school department that is.

 

“Look at you— I can't believe what I'm hearing. I’m so proud of you, kid.” Zhengting had Justin in a headlock already while he laughed out loud. He was genuinely happy for the boy; he's got a lithe body that would be perfect for their team. Many of their seniors were going to graduate next year so they have to recruit as early as now.

 

Justin flailed under his chokehold, slapping the elder’s arm before he was released and was now a coughing mess.

 

“You're so mean—” Justin wheezed and Zhengting just laughed on his face. “But, I need to ask you a question. I know only you can answer considering how whipped you are for a certain some... ONE!” Justin yelped as he made a run away from Zhengting when the older decided to come after him.

 

“Get back here Justin Huang!”

 

“No, ge. I really am sorry but don't abuse me right now. Just answer my question, this is for my research!”

 

Zhengting stopped, his hands on his hips as he nodded at Justin to go on.

 

“So okay, I just noticed Xukun ge not wearing anything with his hand today. You know, the one with the mark.”

 

“Hell if I know. Why ask me of all people?”

 

“Right, of course. I can go ask Ziyi, he's way more reliable than you.”

 

Zhengting narrowed his eyes at Justin, “I take offense.”

 

Justin just laughed at the older as he turned on his back leaving Zhengting outside their practice room.

 

Zhengting didn't even notice he chased Justin outside earlier. Exhaling, he leaned against the wall with his mind going back to Justin's question earlier. The same thing he asked himself too.

 

It wasn't a big deal for him, per se— no, actually it is. Ever since Zhengting knew that Xukun has the soulmate mark, he felt saddened knowing that he could never be the partner. Not that Zhengting wanted Xukun to himself. Just the idea of being connected to Xukun in an intimate way, the feeling that you have someone with you because of some bind by fate or something like that, was a thing Zhengting ever wished for.

 

But he has no soulmate mark.

 

Tragic.

 

“Why are you out here? It's cold, ge. practice hasn't started, I assume? Where's Senior Zhang?”

 

It was Xukun, of course, coming back from his bathroom break. Zhengting didn't bother opening his eyes now that his head's leaning against the wall and he was already feeling comfortable.

 

“He is talking with somebody over the phone,” his response along with a jerk of his head to the side gesturing to Xukun where the person in subject could be seen from where they were.

 

Xukun turned his head and saw Senior Zhang on the phone at a distance, both of them wouldn't hear the conversation.

 

“I see. are you okay though? You look so tired, you sure you don't need anything?”

 

Zhengting scoffed without a bite, “I am fine. Just go in ahead of me. I'll be after you.”

 

Xukun has always been like this. Thoughtful to others. Always watching over and taking care of other people. Zhengting could feel a faint fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Damn butterflies or he could be just hungry.

 

Right, he could be just hungry.

 

“For real,” Zhengting cracked an eye open to look at Xukun who gave him a skeptical look. Xukun shook his head smiling helplessly.

 

“Fine, if you say so.” the younger reached an arm to pat Zhengting on his shoulder twice before the arm went up, a hand giving the side of his head a caress indirectly fixing the messed up hair.

 

Zhengting flushed on the gesture and silently thanked the darkness in the hallway for the cover up. Xukun let go and Zhengting almost regretted the cold air that took place after Xukun's touch for a few seconds.

 

Nobody said anything when they parted and Xukun was already by the door when he let out a small noise in pain. Zhengting immediately got worried when he heard that noise but crouched in his own when his head stung. His hand clutched the side of his head wearing a slight expression of pain when he turned to where Xukun was.

 

The younger, with his back turned, gasped to which Zhengting heard and in panic the older scrambled to his side.

 

“Kun are you ok—” he was cut off when the younger turned to him, his right palm up glowing with different colors reflecting back at Zhengting that slightly stung his eyes before they adjusted.

 

“You?” Xukun asked back and Zhengting couldn't figure out if Xukun was asking if he was alright or if he meant something other than that. Xukun might have read his expression because he pointed to his head and continued, “Your mark. It's glowing too.”

 

Zhengting blinked and that was when he felt the stinging in his head slowly subsiding. He could faintly see the glow from his peripheral and confusion was written all over his face. And then suddenly he was feeling overwhelmed.

 

“I–I don't understand. Xukun, what's happening?”

 

Zhengting felt like crying. Xukun pulled him into an embrace and caressed his back in an attempt to comfort the older.

 

“I heard about how you didn't have a soulmate mark.” Xukun softly spoke, whispering and blowing warm air on Zhengting's neck that was comforting the latter. Zhengting nodded to affirm what Xukun just said. “And you believed all your life that you are one of those people who was not lucky to have one.” Zhengting nodded again. He was too stunned to even form words right now; his mind was in a haywire.

 

Xukun pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on either side of Zhengting's arm. “But now, I proved it wrong. Zhengting ge. Wait, oh God. Why are you crying?” clumsy hand wiped Zhengting's cheek and that was enough to get him out from his trance. He laughed awkwardly as he stepped back wiping his own tear-stained cheek.

 

“Crap, sorry about that. I was just too surprised to even believe this is actually happening. And to think I've liked you for a long time now...” Zhengting paused then shook his head coughing and waving his hand dismissively, “Oh. Nah, you did not just hear that from me okay? Ha ha. We gotta go back inside.” With that, he turned his back on Xukun.

 

“Wait, Zhengting ge.”

 

Zhengting paused but didn't turn around to face Xukun. He had no courage to look at Xukun right now.

 

“We will talk about this tomorrow.”

 

Xukun’s tone sounded hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to clarify something, noticed that i neither used he/she for the stylist's pronoun. i did it on purpose considering the stylist here can be both so i used they/them. feel free to correct me on this if i am wrong.


End file.
